


Gimme your hand

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Bingo Fills 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Announcements, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hugs, IronStrange Bingo 2019, Kissing, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony and Stephen have an announcement to make. It's always fun to debunk other people's assumptions, isn't it?Ironstrange Bingo 2019 Fill, B4: "Team"





	Gimme your hand

**Author's Note:**

> And another fill!! Hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you to SerenaLunera for beta-ing and being my fave turtle ever, luv.

“Do they really have to  _ all _ be there?” Stephen huffs as Tony goes to open the door of the limo, ready to get out. 

He smiles to himself before turning back. It's not the first time he's heard that question, it’s not even the tenth time and rather than talk now, Tony leans back against the leather of his seat and stares at his boyfriend some.

Stephen's hands are twitching in the folds of his robes and he's doing this thing where he stares into Tony's eyes like he’ll be able to burn through him when Tony knows he's actually looking for some kind of a handle to grasp, a steadying bar. 

Tony leans over, putting a hand over Stephen's while the back of the other goes to stroke over the man's cheek.

He smiles into Stephen's gaze, soft, easy, pecks his lips, lets his hand slide to his neck and kisses the spot his thumb just vacated, right under Stephen's eye. 

“Hi,” Tony whispers.

“What are you doing?” 

Tony chuckles at the barely concealed annoyance he senses, “You trust me?” 

“What does that have to do with any of this? This is about  _ them _ ,” - _ and me _ goes unsaid but Tony hears it loud and clear, the fear that they won't accept him, that the whole of the team only put up with their relationship because they figured it was just a fling, nothing serious, but that wasn't it and they were about to make it crystal clear.

Tony squeezes ever so gently on the back of Stephen's fragile neck, brushes their noses together, “Do. You. Trust. Me?”

Stephen chases after Tony's lips when the man draws away from pouring his question like a balm over Stephen's face. Tony lets him come, lets him straddle him and ravages his mouth with a hand in salt and pepper hair and the other circling his waist possessively. 

Happy has probably left the car for about half-an-hour already when the two men finally stop their frantic kissing and petting but stay put in their embrace. 

“So?” Tony lifts an eyebrow in a pale copy of what Stephen can do but it works anyway. The pretty flush that has developed on Stephen's cheeks seems there to stay and Tony can’t help kissing him once more before waiting for an answer. If he really doesn't want to do this they won't but Tony thinks it would be good, he thinks it would go great and Stephen needs it, too, to see people can be happy for him, happy with him. 

“Alright.” he says simply but Tony grins.

“Good,” he’s sure his eyes are sparkling, “Let's go, Magic Man,” 

Tony is half-tempted to just keep his hands under Stephen's thighs and carry him to the elevator but he can already hear the screams of protest. So he lets him get off his lap. Then they go. 

The elevator ride is a silent exchange made of Stephen's worried glances and Tony's gentle, excited smiles. He takes the man's hand in his before Jarvis can ding and tell them they're there, before they enter the room swarmed by superheroes. He doesn't let go, he wouldn't be able to anyway - even as his hand trembles on, Stephen keeps a vice-like grip on Tony's own, torn between jerking away from the touch out of fear that the people around them won't take kindly to their hand-holding and the striking necessity to be close to Tony. Closeness wins and Tony keeps an unwavering smile on even as his hand is being squeezed for dear life. 

Everyone is there it seems, busy doing various things - Tony didn't give them a precise time, just said he'd be grateful if they could be here today. Gradually, they all look up and smile at the sight of them and Tony's own smile is a little wider, a little less intimate, he squeezes back around Stephen's fingers, careful still but resonating loudly in the man’s eyes, he sees. 

For a suspended moment no one moves nor talks and Tony had this whole grandiloquent speech prepared but words escape him and he gapes a bit, trying to take a second to gather his thoughts. Count on Clint Barton to prevent that. 

“You gonna tell us what's up Tony or what?”

The bastard certainly figured it out already, spy as he is but Tony winks back at the man's cheeky tongue clicking. 

“Hm, well, guys, we’re…” Tony gives Stephen a side-glance, just enough to perceive the tiniest nod on his part. “We're pregnant.” 

His voice cracks ridiculously on the word and he chuckles under his breath at the expressions on everybody's face. He knows he guessed right when he sees Clint grin wide and cross his arms, waiting for the others to catch up with the news. 

They thankfully don't take long enough for Stephen to back away from the room and flee, which Tony knows he's absolutely ready to do. They stand up all at once and come to them, circling Tony's shoulders, kissing his cheek, patting Stephen's back, shaking his hand.

Steve is the first, Natasha the most surprisingly tactile, Coulson the most stunningly misty-eyed and Thor, well...

They all smile a little brighter than they did before the pair of them entered the room and it's making Tony feel warm inside and it's making Stephen's cheeks flame up and Tony is tempted to say  _ “I told you so” _ but stops mid-train-of-thought.

His mouth hangs open for half-a-second too much for Stephen not to see it and the man tenses up again, from his hand in Tony's to his shoulders and neck and eyes and everything. 

“What is it?” the fact that Stephen’s voice is a bit rushed makes Tony's brain branch back online and he laughs heartily. 

“Thor just patted  _ my _ stomach.” Tony winks and is glad when Stephen is still relaxed enough to laugh with him.

“Why you laughing now, Tones?” Rhodey steps forward. 

Tony doesn't look at him, he's once again lost in the other man's eyes, waiting for his decision and he nods and Tony finally smiles at his best friend as well, gesturing for him to concentrate his attention on Stephen.

The sorcerer clears his throat a little and Tony feels happier than he's ever been when he sees him square his shoulders in pride before he lets it out, “When Tony said we were pregnant, he meant  _ I _ am.” 

Clint's bark of a laugh is the first sound that fills the room in answer. The first of many as Tony watches, amazed and pleased, when everyone else comes closer once again and starts hugging the other man just that tad bit closer than before, when their voices are colored with both surprise and delight and Tony finally lets go of Stephen's hand to go sit and let them all mother hen him for a while. 

He catches Stephen's smile above the pack of avengers surrounding him and thinks he did good. This is good. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, expect more soon!


End file.
